The Best-est
by CaseyROCKS
Summary: Sequel to The Best. Please go read that one first or this one will not make a whole lot of sense. The Best was written way before season 5 aired, so it does not follow show canon and neither will The Best-est since it takes place a few months after that one. However, Shaw is back, Samaritan is gone and Team Machine is back working numbers. S'all good. Feedback is always welcomed.


**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters from Person of Interest belong to me. Pity. However, they do belong to Jonathan Nolan, Warner Brothers Television and CBS. I am only borrowing them and I promise to put them back the way I found them.**

 **BAD ASS and AWESOME.**

 **Mucho thanks to my awesome beta {.cough. grammar Nazi .cough.} who vacuums up all the commas and fixes all the typos. I used my beta's favorite phrase, per normal. It's my own lucky charm, you might say. If you are new to my stories, for the record, I only write comedy. So if you don't like to laugh, I will be happy to point you in the directions of some really awesome drah-mas.**

 **This is a sequel of sorts to my other story called The Best. If you haven't read that one, this one isn't going to make too much sense. The Best was written waaaaaaaaaaaay before season five was aired; so it did not remotely follow show canon. Neither will this one since it picks up a few months after that one ends. However, as in the one before…Shaw has returned, Samaritan has been dispatched and Team Machine is back to handling 'numbers.'**

 **Oh and Root and Shaw are most definitely a couple.**

 **DUH.**

 **And they share living space.**

 **THE BEST-EST**

 **BY CaseyROCKS**

Shaw stared intently. The more her eyes narrowed the more the brown ones, staring back at her, widened. She moved closer and the object of her current scorn stepped back only to find the pathway blocked by a sofa. A quick look left and right for an escape route followed.

"Don't even think about it." Her voice was low and menacing.

A seat was taken and a long defeated breath sounded.

"You have to pay for your crimes." She threw the object in her hand at his feet and he quickly looked down at it and back up at her face. "Where is your smirk now, huh?"

She knelt in front of him to bring them on the same level. She sat back on her folded legs. Shaw reached out with her left hand and grasped his chin and waggled it side to side a couple of times to make sure she had his full attention. "You were bad little man." She mimed a gun with her right hand. "Do you know how I deal with bad boys?" She watched as his eyes crossed the closer her hand got to his face. She bopped him on the nose. He closed his eyes, for a moment, as a shudder ran through his body. He was scared.

She kept her features schooled and fought the grin desperately wanting to erupt. He swallowed hard, unable to move since she still had a hold on his chin. He watched her move ever closer. When their faces were but inches apart she bopped him a second time. He reacted.

 _ **HAAACHUUUU**_

"Ewwww, Grenade," Shaw, with both hands frantically moving, desperately wiped the wet sneeze from her face. "Was that necessary?"

The juvenile dog took that as a signal that all was forgiven and pounced on his mistress, knocking her over, and began peppering her face with doggie kisses. "Dog germs…ewwww…" she playfully swatted at his wiggling body. Neither of them heard the door open.

Shaw was laying on the ground with the dog standing over her. She had her hands on his shoulders trying to slow his tongue assault on her face and arms.

"Ahem."

The both halted the game. Shaw turned her head to the side and saw a booted foot tapping. She then raised her head and followed it up the impossibly long, jean clad legs to the leather jacket covered torso to the unabashedly amused grin on the brunette's face.

"Hi Sweetie, I'm home."

The dog immediately leapt off Shaw and ran to Root to welcome her home. His butt wiggling so fast, the woman was sure it was going to fall off. He danced around her legs as she scratched him. She knelt down and let him give her a few doggie kisses. "Yes, Sweetie, I know. But Mommy wasn't gone that long. You apparently found a chew toy to play with." She pointed at Shaw.

Sameen had scooted over on the floor closer to where Root was kneeling down. As the brunette was roughly petting Grenade, Shaw pushed the chewed boot underneath the sofa. At that last comment, she playfully swatted at Root's hand. "Hi Sweetie, I'm home. Is that the best you can do? I was gone for three weeks."

Root looked into Sam's eyes and smirked. "Actually, I was talking to Boomer. I didn't even know you were coming home today."

Sameen rolled her eyes. "Skynet didn't tell you? Quick, call all your geeks, **SHE** is apparently sick." She paused a second. "And stop calling him Boomer. His name is Grenade."

" **SHE** knows I like surprises."

"You hate surprises."

" **SHE** knows I like _**your**_ surprises. And he doesn't seem to mind the nickname." Root smiled, her whole face lighting up. "Hello darlin'," she said, in her best Texas drawl, and leaned over to give Sam a kiss.

"Ewwwwwwwwww, no, no, no…germs…ick." Sameen cried as she comically crab walked backwards a few steps.

Root stood back up and placed her hands on her hips. "You were just rolling around on the floor with him and he was licking your face and since he licked my face, I can't kiss you?"

"Not his germs…yours. I don't know where you have been." Sameen smirked and then held out her hand to be pulled to her feet.

Root shook her head in disbelief but obliged her. She moved closer and pulled her up and into her arms. "Too bad, so sad, I am giving them to you anyway." Root leaned in and thoroughly kissed Shaw. She leaned back to look at Sameen. "Shaw germs. Root germs. SHOOT germs." She shook her head and took on a thoughtful look. "Sounds like an extreme antibacterial soap commercial."

"Why are you home in the middle of the day? Shouldn't you be causing mayhem somewhere?"

"Since you were out of town, I decided to schedule all my mayhem in the mornings. That way I can have some fun romps with my favorite boy here." Root reached over to scratch his ears. "Let me feed him and take him for a walk and then I'll make us some lunch."

"Done and done already."

Root looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, really. He ate. I ate. He walked. I walked. He…"

"If you say 'he stopped to sniff-I stopped to sniff' it is not my germs you should be worried about here." Root smirked.

Sam playfully slapped Root's arm.

"Fine. I'll make _**me**_ lunch and then we can spend some quality time together." Root said as she started walking toward the kitchen. She was suddenly pulled slightly off-balance. "Whoa…"

Shaw had grabbed Root by the belt loop as she passed and yanked her backwards toward the bedroom. "Quality Sameen time first, then you can eat."

Root grinned and continued stepping backwards. "Or both," she muttered under her breath." As she passed through the doorway, she waggled her fingers at Grenade, "see you in an hour, Boomer."

Shaw finished pushing her into the room and slammed the door. A few seconds later the door opened again and Shaw stuck her head out. She looked back and forth quickly between the dog and Root in the bedroom. She addressed the dog. "Maybe two. Be good." The door slammed again.

Root finished dressing and moved to exit the bedroom. She stopped abruptly and turned back toward the bed. She shuffled over and scuffed her bare feet into her beloved bunny slippers then turned back around. She began briskly rubbing her shower damp hair with a towel as she approached the door, then paused for a moment when she heard growling coming from the living room. She quietly cracked the door open and peeked out. Her eyes widened and she grinned. Root quietly opened the door and leaned against the door frame to watch.

Grenade was standing stock still with a rope toy in his teeth. He was emitting a low warning growl. The object of his ire was down on her hands and knees in a mirror image of him. Shaw had the other end of the rope toy in her mouth. Her slight movements would provoke Grenade to growl. She bared her teeth and growled back.

It was not the growling that caused Root to bite down on her knuckle to keep from giggling. Every time Sameen slid a few inches to one side or the other, she would plant her knees one at a time, then wiggle her butt and end with a growl.

Yank, slide…stomp, stomp…wiggle….growl.

This would cause Grenade to tug the toy toward himself and then Shaw would retaliate again.

Yank, slide…stomp, stomp…wiggle…growl.

"You are getting this on video, right?" Root whispered to the ether.

Yank, slide…stomp, stomp…wiggle…growl.

"From several different angles." The Machine responded. "She will not be happy."

Yank, slide…stomp, stomp…wiggle…growl.

" _She'll live."_ Root thought and silently chuckled, _I'm happy enough for the both of us._

Root took a few steps into the room. Grenade spotted her first and immediately let go of the rope toy to bound over to her. Unfortunately, Shaw was yanking toward herself at the time.

"Hey!" Shaw exclaimed as the momentum carried her backwards onto her back.

Root and Grenade walked over and looked down on Shaw. "Whatcha doing, darlin'?"

Shaw narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms and legs and stared up at them both. "Counting the ceiling tiles, you?" she said, sarcastically.

Root started at the feet and slowly raked her eyes slowly up Shaw's body. She ended with Sam's face and saw a mirroring smirk. "Enjoying the view." Then she added, "Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm."

Shaw rolled her eyes. In one movement, she pushed off the floor and sprang to her feet. She mockingly buffed her nails on her shirt.

Root faked a swoon which just caused Sam to roll her eyes again.

"The boy and I were establishing who is the top dog around here."

"Top? You?" Root giggled then, in response to the glare she immediately received, tried to cover it with a cough. "Ahem, sorry. 'Top dog', you say?" Root continued, "Why, may I ask?"

Sam threw herself on the nearest chair and answered with as close to a whine as she could manage. "I can't seem to get anywhere with his training. I have tried teaching him the basics and it just isn't sinking in. He can't even master simple commands." She sighed. "I even tried using a different language. Watch."

"Grenade?"

The dog cocked his head at Shaw but didn't move.

"Sit."

Nothing.

"I tried Dutch, like Bear was trained. Grenade, zit."

Nothing.

"Asseids."

Nothing.

"Seriously, Sam? French?" Root asked.

"Grenade. Sentado."

Nothing.

"Spanish too?" Root shook her head.

"I even tried Farsi. Beshin."

Grenade remained standing and yawned.

Root opened her mouth to speak and then stopped. From the contemplative look on Root's face, it was obvious to Shaw that The Machine was talking to her. Root shook her head in agreement. "SHE says that large breed dogs mature late. Even though he is well on his way to being fully grown, his brain is still at a puppy maturity stage. SHE said you have to be patient and consistent."

"I can do patient…" one look at Root's face and head tilt and Shaw amended her statement. "Okay, okay, so maybe not patient but I can do consistent."

"Sameen, just pick one language, any word you want and just teach one command at a time. Once he understands one, then move on to another. Food rewards help too." Root then added in a whisper, "It always worked with you."

"What?"

"Nothing, Sweetie."

Shaw continued to glare at Root, not sure what she had said exactly but based on the not-so innocent look on the brunette's face, it had to have been snarky. Shaw stood up and shook out her limbs. She sighed, "Yeah, yeah…go talk to Skynet or something. I'm gonna be busy here."

Root replied with a mock huff, pushed past her and headed for the kitchen, "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted."

Just before getting completely out of reach, Sam grabbed her by the shirt and pulled Root back. She circled her arms around Roots waist and looked up at her, adoringly. "I _**always**_ want you."

"Awwwww," Root melted.

Shaw innocently blinked at Root a few times, "And right now, I want you…over there." Shaw gestured with a jerk of her head and then pinched Root's butt.

Root grinned. "Cheeky." She kissed Sam on the nose and continued on her trek.

Shaw rolled her eyes and grabbed the towel from around Root's neck as she passed. She expertly wound up and aimed for Root's butt.

 **SNAP**

Root felt it and stopped dead. She looked back over her shoulder. She gave Shaw a half smile and raised a single eyebrow. "Kinky." She blew her a kiss and continued to the kitchen.

"And eat something more than an…" Shaw just shook her head at the next action of Root's.

Root grabbed her favorite fruit out of the bowl on the table and, foregoing the dining room chair, planted herself on top of the table. She buffed the red fruit on her shirt and took a big bite. She waved the apple at Shaw in a shooing gesture and mumbled around the food in her mouth. "Go, teach."

Root sat quietly munching her apple as Shaw tried to put Grenade through the paces of training. She watched Shaw get exceedingly frustrated when Grenade refused to even consider doing what Shaw asked. The more Sam tried to get Grenade to sit, the more he refused.

"Do you not wish to have sexual relations tonight?"

Root startled by the whispered question in her ear, sucked in a surprise breath; a coughing fit ensued due to an accidentally swallowed piece of apple. She continued coughing and furiously wiped at her chin with the back of her hand.

"Root?!" Sameen called over to the coughing brunette and then turned to make her way over.

"I'm .cough fine, cough Sam." Root held her hands out in a placating gesture. "I guess I better learn not to swallow and breathe at the same time." She coughed once more and then took a deep breath, "Go back to what you were doing. I'm fine, really."

Sameen stared at her for a few moments longer and was answered with a dazzling smile. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the dog.

Root looked for a napkin to dispose of the apple core and finding none, hopped off the table and made her way into the kitchen. After throwing the remains away, she stopped at the sink and downed a half a glass of water. She turned to go back to the dining room but stopped in the doorway.

"Explain your statement," she whispered.

"Asset Shaw is becoming increasingly frustrated. There is a sixty percent chance she is going to quit in the next few minutes. Asset's history in situations which cause her extreme frustration lead to three possible outcomes. One, she will want to go hit or shoot something. Two, she will get highly intoxicated. Three, a combination of both."

"So what has that got to do with your statement?"

"Whichever outcome prevails, there is a ninety eight percent chance that she will not be in the mood for sexual relations tonight."

"And if I interfere, there is a one hundred percent chance I will be sleeping on the couch for a very long time." Root sighed. "Sam wants to do this herself." Root stared into space for a moment and then snapped her fingers as a particular earlier thought made a reappearance in her mind. She went back into the kitchen and dug a bag out of the cabinet.

The tall brunette sidled over to Sameen and, when she finally got her attention, offered the bag. "Here." Root handed Shaw the dog training treats. "Try these."

Shaw took the clip off the previously opened bag and reached in. She pulled out a few nuggets and tossed them into her mouth and chewed. "Eh, I've had worse."

Root sputtered and stammered, "Those are for…Do you know what those…?" She waved her hand between the dog and the bag. Root made exaggerated gagging sounds.

Shaw grinned. "Desiccated liver dog training treats." She tilted her head to one side, totally enjoying Root's discomfort, and batted her eyes. "Do you know I was a Marine who took intensive survival training?" She poured a few more out of the bag and offered them to Root, who promptly backed up a step while she was nodding her head no. "This is nothing. I ate grubs for a week." Root made some very real gagging sounds which caused Shaw to laugh. "Your loss," she said, as she popped the pieces into her mouth and exaggeratedly chewed. She waggled her eyebrows.

Root beat a hasty retreat back to the dining area.

The Machine and her Analog Interface continued to watch the training session. The offer of reward treats seemed to have no affect on the training. They could see the frustration rising in the shorter woman.

"You must do something soon," The Machine chided Root. "Frustration is now at eighty percent."

Root contemplated for a moment. "I got an idea. Play along."

"I do not understand. Are we playing a game?"

"Hush," Root whispered to The Machine. She walked over to a side table and grabbed a laptop. She yelled over to Sam, "Sweetie, SHE needs me to work on some code. Do you mind if I get work from here?"

"Go ahead; just try to be quiet, okay?"

"Of course," Root responded, then muttered to herself, "not."

Root watched as Sam tried pushing down on Grenade's butt as she gave the command.

"Sit, Grenade."

"Give me a minute to _**boot**_ up." Root said, in a fairly louder than needed voice to The Machine.

The dog sat and Shaw practically jumped with glee. "You did it. Bit of a timing issue but you did it. Good boy."

Root gave a small sigh of relief.

"Let's try it again." Shaw took a step back and Grenade stood to join her. She held her hand out to stop his motion and then commanded again. "Sit."

"Why is this laptop taking forever to _**boot**_?"

Grenade sat again.

"Yes! Good boy." Shaw scratched him between his ears. "Still a slight delay." Shaw's face took on a puzzled look for a few seconds, then she just shrugged it away. "Again."

"I'm going to give this laptop the…"

"Sit, boy."

"… _ **boot**_ if it doesn't start working correctly."

The puppy sat.

Shaw narrowed her eyes and unseen by Root, stuck her tongue firmly in cheek. She leaned down to whisper in the dog's ear. "You have been holding out on me." Shaw straightened up. "Could you hold it down a bit, Root?"

"Um, sure Sweetie, just having a few issues here but I think we are rolling now."

"Good, very good." Sam turned her attention back to the dog. "One more time, ready boy…"

Root was listening intently and spared a quick glance over her shoulder at the pair before she began talking. "What is what? No, Italy is the country shaped like a…"

"Shake."

" _ **boot**_."

The dog sat down.

"AH HA!" Sam turned and pointed her finger at the brunette.

"Sweetie?" Root tried feigning innocence.

"You already trained him."

"Me?" Root shook her head no but as Shaw's eyes narrowed it turned into a yes nod. Root stood up and slowly made her way over to Sameen. Root's head was practically touching her chest when she muttered something under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"It was sooooooooo noooooooot my faaauuuuuuuult." Root exclaimed and waved her hand at Sam. "You left me alone for three weeks. You know how I get. I have to keep busy." Root continued to ramble, "I was here and he was here and he is so cute and so smart and we had all that free time and he is so smart and did I mention he was so cute?"

Shaw crossed her arms and tried her best to look intimidating. "Good thing I didn't leave you alone with Fusco, huh?"

Root physically shuddered.

Shaw laughed. "So, what else did you teach him?"

Root stayed quiet until Sameen cocked one eyebrow. "Umm, just a couple of the basic ones. Sit, down, fetch, heel, go to bed…"

Shaw waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, just a couple…is that all?" Sam replied, sarcastically.

"I told you he was smart. Hey, I left the fun ones for you…we didn't do any of the mean ones. Like attack commands."

"I wanted to teach him in Dutch, like Bear." Shaw's voice wasn't a whine but it did convey disappointment. She shrugged her shoulders, lowered her gaze to the ground and turned away. She felt a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth when she caught a quick glimpse of something on the floor.

"I know. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry, Sam." Root apologized. The brunette bit her lip and her eyes showed just how remorseful she really was feeling.

Shaw snickered. "Not as sorry as _you_ are going to be." She walked over to the sofa and leaned down. Shaw pulled the boot out from under the couch and showed it to Root. "Your boy had a field day with your **boot**. "

Grenade promptly sat down.

Then Shaw began her rant in earnest as she paced back and forth. "Plus, I can't believe that you bought yourself a pair of these? Last time you dragged me shopping I told you how much I liked them and wanted a pair. They just didn't have them in my size. And…and… you wait for me to go on a mission and buy them for yourself. Cold, Root, very cold." Sam stopped walking and held the boot out.

Root shook her head and then a small smirk appeared. She stepped closer and took the chewed footwear. "It's not my **boot** , Sam."

Grenade cocked his head at Root. Got to his feet and then sat down again.

"What do you mean it isn't your **boot**? " Shaw spared a glance at the dog who again got up and then sat down. He wagged his tail as he looked back and forth between the women. "It came out of YOUR closet."

"Sweetie, just because you don't hang up your clothes doesn't mean that the closet in OUR bedroom isn't yours too." Root held the boot back out to Shaw who promptly pulled it out of her hand. "I placed an online order when we got home that day and they came in while you were gone. I put them in the closet so I could give them to you when you got home. Surprise?!"

She looked for the size tag in the boot. "Dammit. My **boot**?" Shaw asked. She stared at the dog. Grenade sighed and got to his feet and then sat down again. "My **boot**?" she repeated. Grenade started to get up and do it again. "Stop that."

"He is just doing what you commanded."

" **Boot. Boot. Boot. Boot. Boot**."

"The dog sat, stood, sat, stood, sat, stood, sat, stood, thought for a moment and then sat and stood again.

"Oh, now you are just showing off." Shaw dropped the boot and then threw her hands up in the air, exasperatedly.

Grenade moved to Root's side. He yawned widely and looked as if he stuck his tongue out at Shaw.

Root bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Make him do something else."

Root scratched the dog between his ears and when he looked up at her she commanded, "Boomer, **log off**."

Grenade got up and walked over to his doggie bed and after circling a couple of times laid down.

"Waitaminute. His commands are computer terms?" Shaw slapped her forehead. "Of course, they are computer terms. What other language would you pick?" Shaw nodded her head in concurrence. "Actually, that is quite genius," she had to admit.

"Thanks. I have my moments." Root's grin grew and she breathed an internal sigh of relief that she was off the hook. _Maybe_.

"So are you going to tell me what other terms you used for his training?"

"Nope." Root smirked. "Where is the fun in that? You'll have to figure it out for yourself."

"Well, I don't speak geek, so…" Shaw threw her hands up in frustration.

Root walked the few steps over and took both of Shaw's hands in her own and brought them down. "You speak just fine to this geek, darlin'." She tried adding a sexy wink.

Sameen just shook her head. "Yeah, no, Root. After we finish training Grenade, we are going to teach you how to wink."

Root put on a fake pout and swung their entwined hands back and forth.

Sameen ignored her and continued, "As I was saying, I don't…maybe I'll just walk myself over to your laptop and **Google** computer terms."

Sameen caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned. Grenade had gotten up out of his bed and walked over to the basket by the front door. He grabbed his leash and carried it back to Sam. He sat and waited for her to take it from his mouth.

Shaw looked down at the dog and the up at Root. Root looked everywhere but at Shaw.

"Um, let me guess, you used **Google** for fetch?" Shaw dropped Root's hands and took the leash. Grenade continued to stare at Shaw while he waited for his reward treat or any movement to the door. Shaw blew out an exasperated breath and reached into her pocket for the bag of treats. She realized as she pulled it out that it was empty. She turned it upside down to show him that very fact. He sighed and began to walk back to his bed. Ever few steps he would stop and look over his shoulder at her. Sameen could not believe she was getting evil looks and then also began hearing the low grumbling he was uttering as he walked away.

Root stood by biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Zip…"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."

…it!?" Shaw looked questioningly at Root. "What?!"

Grenade and his attitude did a complete one hundred and eighty degree turn. He suddenly began to run all over the room. He looked like a doggie pinball. He was racing around sliding when he got too close to a wall and quickly turning in another direction. He jumped over the back of the sofa which caused Sameen to pull Root in close trying to shield her from the crazy dog. They side stepped a few of his fly-bys but when he bounced over the coffee table he managed to clip them and knock them off balance. Unbeknownst to them, the leash still in Shaw's hand got wrapped around their legs in their furious attempts at trying to avoid the one dog demolition squad.

Sameen had just enough time to turn them around before they hit the ground and she landed first. Root landed on top, knocking the breath out of the smaller woman.

 **OOF**

Root immediately placed her arms on either side of Sam's head to protect her face and then tucked her own face into Sam's neck.

"What the hell is that?" Sam bit out through clenched jaws.

Root lifted her head a bit only to have to duck down again to miss being hit by the dog jumping over their prone bodies. "This happened a couple of times while you were gone. **SHE** said that dog owners refer to it as 'The Zoomies'." She ducked in again. "He'll run out of gas in a minute."

As if that was a cue, Grenade made on final pass and then came back and sprawled on top of the duo. His chest was heaving from the exertion but it didn't stop him from lavishing kisses on the two.

"Ewwwww, Grenade. Enough." Shaw then whined, "Roo-oot?"

"Boomer, **log off**."

Grenade got off the pair and lumbered over to his bed. He gracelessly dropped into it and Shaw was sure he was sleeping before his head hit.

Shaw made a move to get up but realized she was pretty much pinned down by the taller woman. "Please tell me you did not teach him that?" Shaw arched one eyebrow.

Root propped herself up on her elbows. "No. He started that all on his own. I'm thinking since I kept telling him to stop…" She glanced over at the sleeping dog but decided not to chance it anyway and spelled the next word. "…Z-I-P-P-I-N-G around like a maniac, he associated that word with the action." She smiled at Shaw. "It's your fault. You picked a smart dog, Sweetie."

Sameen shook her head. She pinched Root's butt. "My fault, really?"

Root laughed.

"Anything else, taught or otherwise you would like to tell me?"

"Nope," Root replied cheekily.

Shaw leaned up and kissed her. "You sure?"

Root shook her head.

"Please?" Sam batted her eyelashes and put on a mock pout.

"Cute."

Shaw tried a different tactic. "You do know I have CIA training interrogation techniques?"

"But you have never tried interrogating me. Do your damnedest, Sweetie." Root got a devilish look in her eyes. "Oooh, could the interrogation involve Zi…"

Sameen quickly silenced her with a kiss and took a side-eye glance at Grenade. _Whew, still sleeping._

When they broke apart to breathe, Root tried an innocent act. "Oops. My bad." She paused a moment, "So how are you going to make me talk?"

Sameen rolled her eyes, then grabbed Root, hooked one of her legs around one of Root's and quickly rolled them over. "Maybe I should try _hacking_ your system and _breaching_ your firewall?"

Root threw her arms out to the side. "ABSOLUTELY."


End file.
